This invention covers all fields of art which use focusing devices: optics, radar, antennas, radiometry, sonar and X-rays, microscopy, etc. Prior art limits focal plane diffraction resolution to free space resolution.
Manufacturers and users having interests in sensor systems will find this invention useful.
Needs have long existed for systems which may focus optical and other wave images to provide sharp, undistorted compressed images for receivers, sensors and displays.